The Wutai Rose and Demon Thief
by Daimyo Inugami
Summary: VincentxYuffie,I own nothing.Vincent a street thief in wutai and Yuffie of course is a princess what happens when the two meet?Will love blossom or will death come ?
1. The Meeting

Vincent ran has shouting was heard from behind him,That though did not make vincent slow down no it made him run was jumping over various object and dodging people the best he as he ran he was not looking if anyone was coming,His head was turned to see 6 armored men coming after he was not paying attention to what was infront of him of course he would run into something and that something was a young woman.

Once they collided both fell to the ground hard,Vincent groaned in pain and placed his human hand to his head,Hoping to stop the spinning of his he heard many people shouting"PRINCESS! Are you alright,Someone call a doctor!".Vincent looked over to the young woman,Who had short ebony brown locks and a big goofy smile on her was talking to three people very quickly"I'm fine...No we do not need a doctor...Jeez calm down please i'm fine just a little bump on the head".But the three people two old men and one young woman were not convinced and the young woman sighed and looked towards vincent,Storm grey eyes locked with crimson and he could see her cheeks going a bit pink.

Three large men grabbed vincent and held his arms behind his back,Vincent winced at the sudden pain but hid largest of the men gave vincent a rough shake and direct him to stare at the young woman"You idiotic peasant apologize to the princess at once!".Vincent stiffed"SHIT HE REALLY DID RUN INTO HER!".Vincent thought and he want to kick himself for not being more careful,But that had to wait and he lifted his head a few strands of his raven black hair fell in his face and his crimson gaze once again locked with stormy grey eyes"I apologize for running into princess".Vincent said and the largest of the men forced vincent on his knees and he bowed low to her.

The princess cheeks went pink again,She never would have blushed at any other person but for some reason when ever he looked at her she always felt heat rising to her cheeks.A man with black hair tied into a ponytail appeared next to her"Princess Yuffie i do hope your already your looking a little red".The man said with concern lacing his went even redder but put a cocky grin on her face"Come on tseng I SAID I'M FINE!".Yuffie said with a puffy of her chuckled"Alright alright but what should we do with this man?".Yuffie looked back at the man who was still on his knees and his head was down"Let him go".Tseng looked at yuffie"I would agree but he did run into you and i have learned from some of are men that he has also stolen some gil from them,The proper thing to do is send him to jail".Yuffie eyes fell back on the man who was still has a doll and she then turned to tseng"Let him walk free tseng".Yuffie said with a rare serious look on her face,Tseng sighed"If its what you wish princess then i guess i have no choice".Tseng turned to the guards who were holding vincent"Release him and get back to your post".All three looked shocked but bowed and walked away.

Vincent had been still"He could not go to jail,CLOUD WOULD KILL HIM!".Vincent remained still until the princess made her judgment and was letting him go!,Even after stealing he was being freed!.Vincent breathed a sigh of relive before he could hold it back and he felt eyes on him and he looked up,To see that man tseng staring at walked over to vincent and looked down on him"I would be glad this is a rare thing to be happening,Now if i were you i would leave and not steal again".Said tseng gave a nodded but of course he was gonna steal again,Vincent stood and looked up at the sky"Its going to rain".He thought to himself and once again he felt eyes on him and his gaze lingered over to yuffie who quickly turned around to hid her beet red bowed even though she could not see it and left,Cloud of course was gonna kill him because they had no gil for dinner tonight.

Yuffie turned back around to see that the man was gone and she gave a sigh,He little group start making it way back to the for yuffie it was a walk that past by in a blur has she thought of that man"I wonder what his name is?".She thought to herself and giggled at the thought.

Has Vincent made his way to the small house he shared with cloud and a young boy named denzel he for some reason kept thinking of the princess,But the thought was blocked has cloud a blond spiky haired man appeared with a look of"What the hell happened?".On his face and vincent sighed"I ran into trouble".Vincent told cloud about what happened and the younger man just sighed"Well your luck i found some work and got paid today".Vincent snorted but said nothing else.

Vincent laid awake that night his mind was showing him yuffie a dozen times and he grew restless"Damn it".He muttered then fell into a uneasy sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent groaned has he rolled over in sleep and accidentally fell off the bed,Vincent eyes snapped open then and he sat up and sat crossed legged on the floor and held his head in his human hand,It was throbbing even worse then yesterday and of course falling on to a wooden floor would not help it either.

Cloud came in then and a smile broke out onto his face"Vincent you really need a new bed if your going to keep falling out of it".Cloud said with a crooked looked up at his friend and glared a million daggers at him,Cloud though was unaffected by it and walked over to vincent and bent down in front of him"Come on buddy you can't sit their forever,You got work to do today".Cloud said with other grin and heard a very deep growl coming from his friend"Fine ill leave you alone but really you need to get up and its raining outside to so try not to catch a cold today".Cloud said and walked out of the small room.

Vincent groaned again and laid down on the floor,After a few minutes the rain made him drifted off to sleep again.A hour passed by and vincent was still asleep on the floor and he did not seem to be waking up anytime soon.A red head boy soon came in and found the sleeping raven haired man on the floor and frowned,The boy grabbed a pillow and threw it at vincent eyes snapped open and he jumped up fast and looked around wildly,The boy burst out laughing and fell on the bed in fits of laughs.

Vincent looked at the boy with a cocked eyebrow"Denzel what the hell?".Denzel laughed for a few more seconds then took deep gulps of air then looked up at the wild crimson eyes"Sorry vincent but cloud came back a couple of minutes ago and saw that you had yet to leave so he made me wake you up".Denzel said and laughed again when he saw the glare"Ill leave you alone now see ya vincent".Denzel said and left.

Vincent took a few deep breathes then sighed"Could he kill cloud...Maybe later?".Vincent thought then shook it out of his head and grabbed a towel and disappeared in the house only bathroom.

About 30 minutes later vincent came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and very wet hair which he was drying off with other went back into his room and dressed,After that he left the house.

Tseng knocked gentle on the door but still he got no answer"Lady Yuffie your father would like you in 5 minutes".But still tseng heard no reply and took the door handled in his hand and opened the door,To which tseng was no one in the room which meant that yuffie had left and tseng was in trouble.

Ebony brown hair stuck to yuffie forehead as she ran,She really did not want to go back to the palace to hear about more arrange marriage by her father or just meet the stopped running and sat down glad at least no one notice who she was,One reason they may have not notice was that she was wearing very high boots,Shorts and a tank-top with a purple forehead band or maybe they were just was going with the latter and stood up again but this time she walked down the streets and looked around with wide eyes,Its not that she never seen the city she lived in but she never had the time to look closer at the shops and such.

Yuffie was looking in a shop window,There was a lot of sweets she loved in there but she had forget to bring gil with stomach gave a loud growl right at that moment and her cheeks want pink hoping that no one had heard it,But her face want red has she heard a deep chuckle and looked to her side to see the man from scowled at him when she notice that he looked amused"What's so funny".Yuffie stopped and looked at him"What's your name anyways?".

Vincent tilted his head to the side"You ask a lot of question princess".Once vincent said princess yuffie hand was over his mouth before she knew what she was doing,Vincent looked down at yuffie with a cocked eyebrow and yuffie in turn went red but looked at him with a glare"Don't say princess idiot its yuffie just yuffie".Yuffie said and removed her hand from his mouth and looked at him with her arms crossed"Now can i get your name?".Vincent looked at her with a frown"Its vincent prin".Vincent stopped himself"Yuffie".

Yuffie grinned at his name"Well nice to meet you vincent".Yuffie said then turned her back on him and looked at the sweets again and her stomach gave other growl and yuffie heard other chuckle and turned around to face him"Stop laughing i forget my money OK?".Yuffie said angrily then it quickly changed into surprise when vincent enter the bakery and came out a few seconds later with a small cake and held it out to yuffie,Yuffie blinked"I can't take this".

Vincent cocked a eyebrow and held it out to her again"Take it before your stomach eats itself".Yuffie giggled at that and took it"Thank you".Vincent smiled then turned around and walked away,Yuffie notice this and ran after him"HEY WAIT UP".Vincent stopped and turned to look at her"Go home yuffie".Yuffie pout at that"No thanks i think i rather follow you today...If i uhhh can?".Yuffie said blushing red,Vincent sighed"Fine but try and not to be seen".Yuffie jumped in the air and walked next to vincent with a grin. 


	3. Chapter 3

It only took two hours since vincent met yuffie again that they were on the run,12 Guards were after them screaming to the crowd of on lookers that the raven haired man has stole the smirked"No way in hell had he stolen yuffie".He thought bitterly,He looked to his side as yuffie ran next to him"Of course she never go back to the palace without a fight".Vincent thought with a frown.

Has the two of them ran tseng was looking from a perch and he frowned deep"Was that the thief from yesterday?,How in the hell did she find him !".Godo was already mad at tseng and tseng had already had a verbal lashing that he rather not repeat in the near avoid that he need to get yuffie back,But it seemed she rather not has she was running even faster now.

Vincent and yuffie turned a corner where it turned out to be a dead end,Yuffie and vincent stopped to collect there cast a side long glance at vincent he was looking behind them,Then he turned and there eyes locked and yuffie took a deep breath then spoke in a rush as the guards voice got louder and closer"Yuffie you gotta go with them before anything happens".Vincent said with a wildly look to him,Yuffie frowned"But i don't want to go back"even if it meant that she get into sighed and was in front of yuffie with both hands on her shoulders and placed his face inch from blushed red has a tomato and she could she a light pink on vincent cheeks but he kept his face serious and he spoken calmly"Yuffie you don't belong out here go back home".He said and looked her dead in the eye,Yuffie pouted"But i hate it there!I never have anything to do and i just wanna die of the bored no more i wanna die from my father never leaving me alone!".Yuffie said with tears sliding down her face"Your my first real friend out here and not in the palace i feel happy when i'm out here with you".Yuffie said looking down as shameful tears fell down her cheeks,When it had been a few seconds yuffie finally looked up to see a sad smile on vincent face and vincent wiped the tears away with his thumb,Looked behind them and saw shadows getting turned back to yuffie and kissed her forehead then whispered in her ear"I may not know how you feel but since i really don't want you to die...Go to the market square tomorrow if you can,Ill meet you there".Vincent said softly.

When yuffie looked up to see if he was serious,There was no one standing were vincent stood besides the very angry looking guards and a more angry looking wiped the tears away and glared at them all mostly at tseng"I guess i'm in deep waters right?".Tseng gave a nod and walked though the guards with yuffie traveling in toe,Has they walked yuffie was letting the previous events play in her mind"She had a DATE WITH VINCENT!".That thought made her want to jump with joy"Or was it just to get her out of the palace?".Either way yuffie was going to go no mind the punishment.

Vincent watched from the roof tops has they lead yuffie away,She had a bright smile on her face"Why did she have to choose someone like him?".Vincent sighed and sat down and leaned back closing his eyes and without knowing fell asleep. 


End file.
